Full of Fairy Tales
by ms. cheerful
Summary: This is kinda like a whole bunch of fairytales smashed together. :D First is Cinderella, then the next will be Snow White. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! It's ms. cheerful! With another story! Without ...finishing...the other ones... =_= But anyhoo-this has some fairy tales squooshed together, So I hope ya like it. I...am not an expert on romance, so don't kill me if this isn't nice and cute and lovey dovey and absolutely "AWWW"ing...on with the story.**

Winry sighed as she scrubbed the floor.

"Winry! Did you water the garden, clean the table, wash the dishes, scrub the floor, dust the staircase, feed the animals and wash them?" her stepmother snapped as one of her stepsisters, Rose, flounced by.

"No, but I am working

on the floor." Winry answered, and struggled to push the annoyance out of her voice. Her stepmother, thankfully overlooked it.

"You better hurry up or else you will not, WILL NOT, go to the ball." the stepmother snapped before gliding up the stairs. Winry sighed again. It was just a few hours before the ball at the king's palace, where Prince Edward Elric would be searching for a wife. Winry sat back on her heels.

"There is NO way I can finish all this before the ball."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Hours later, as the sun had began to set, Winry had only completed half the tasks. She was sweating and her arms ached when her sisters and stepmother flocked around her, squawking for help and demanding for little

things.

"Curl my hair, Winry!"

"Tie my bow first!"

"Shine my shoes!"

"Find my lipgloss!"

"Brush my hair-NO, not like that!"

"Mend this tear in my dress!"

Winry scrambled around, trying to help as much as she could. Then, when it was just minutes before the ball, Winry finished her stepmothers hair. She turned her head, satisfied and impressed.

"Well done, Winry. Now, have you finished the rest of your chores?" the stepmother asked. Winry's eyes teared up.

"N-no. I was busy helping you get ready for the ball-"

"Inexcusable! Simply unbelievable! I dont believe it, Winry! You will not go to the ball!" she scolded, and Winry nodded, holding back tears

As the stepsisters and her stepmother waited for the carriage, Winry finished her chores. Then she ran upstairs and tugged off her potato sack-like dress and pulled on her dress that she had been secretly making in her spare time. She quickly twisted her hair up and slipped her necklace on, the one her oldest sister threw in the trash. Winry admired her handiwork in front of her broken mirror. Her blue dress had light blue, sparkly fabric layering it nd and i rippled with each step.

Then she heard, "Winry! We are leaving!" Winry raced out of her room and down the stairs.

She pulled light blue heels out of the umbrella stand by the door and slipped them on.b Winry made it out of the door right when the carriage started pulling away.

"WAIT! ROSE, TELL HER I AM READY! I CAN GO!" Winry cried desperately, running as best she could in her heels. Rose poked her head out of the carriage. Then back in. The carriage slowed, and Winry sighed with relief...until she heard her stepmother scold the driver. Then the carriage picked up speed. Winry ran faster, stumbling and tripping over her dress. Her high heels hit a stone in the road, and she twisted her ankle and fell. She stumbled to regain her footing, but stepped on her dress, ripping it on the side.

Winry fell and landed in a patch of pumpkins. Tears came back, and she began to sob. Her big blue eyes sparkled, tears rolling down her face. Most of her tears fell onto her dress, but one hit a flower. The flower was a bluebell, and it was the only one in the entire pumpkin patch.

The tear wobbled on the flower's petals, then it began to sparkle, bright, and magical. Winry wipe her tears away and looked down.

Suddenly, the pollen from the flower lifted into the sky and began to swirl around. Winry's tear was caught in the pollen, and made it sparkle. Her eyes widened in surprise as the pollen slowly formed into the shape of a human being. There was a bright flash and standing in front of her was...an...old lady. But not any normal elder. She was quite short, and wore round glasses. Her white hair was wavy and she had side bangs. She wore a white dress with sprinkles of gold and blue with large, fairy-like wings protruding from her back.

"Wha..." Winry managed to say. The elderly woman smiled and fluttered down to Winry.

"Hello, dear child. I am your fairy godmother." the woman said.

"My...oh, my." Winry said in astonishment. The woman chuckled, and helped Winry up.

"You may call me Pinako, or Fairy Godmother, whatever that suits you. Now, you wish to go to the ball?" Winry nodded, hardly believing her eyes. Pinako tsked and turned Winry around.

"There is no way you can go in THAT. How about-" Pinako pulled a wand out of her dress and fluttered it around. Winry felt her body tingle and warmth spread from her fingers to her toes. When it stopped, Pinako grinned and nodded.

"Not bad. Now tell me, dear, do you like it?" Winry looked down and gasped. Her blond hair bounced in its luscious curls, pulled back in a pale blue ribbon. Her diamond earrings sparkled, reflecting rays of golden light. Winry's dress was pale blue with different shades of blue sprinkled around it.

There were so many bizarre combinations that wouldn't have gone well together, but on the dress, it was beautiful. Winry realized her shoes were very unique. It was made of glass. Winry looked up to thank her Fairy Godmother, but she was gone. Except for some pollen, arranged in a way that said the words, DO NOT STAY PAST MIDNIGHT.

Winry nodded to herself. Then She frowned.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get there?!" She turned around and ran smack into a horse who snorted. Winry blinked and backed up. It was huge. The carriage, that is, not the horse. I mean, horses are big in general, but-wait. Getting off topic.

The horses had an orange tinge, almost like they were made from...the...pumpkin-oh, my.

They were. The carriage, Winry suspected, was made from bluebells and, naturally, pumpkins. Pollen suddenly rose from the message and spelled in the air: GET IN. Winry obliged, and entered. The pollen formed into a whip and snapped at the horses, who reared and trotted towards the castle.

Winry entered the ballroom, gaping at it's beauty. She was unaware of the whispers and gaping from the party guests. Suddenly, she heard a scuffle from behind her.

"GO, brother! She's the one! Isn't she pretty? Go and dance with her!"

"WHAT?! Al, seriously- stop trying to find me a girlfriend. I'm fine-Hey! stop pushing, I can move on my own!"

"Puh-lease Bruh-ther!" Winry saw the princes, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, pushing each other back and forth. Suddenly, the younger slipped on the glossy floor. He tried grabbing his brother for balance, but only succeeded in pushing Edward out to where Winry was standing. She tried to catch him, but of course, he was bigger than her, and they landed on the floor surprised(Winry) and disgruntled(Edward). Edward hastily got up and offered a hand to Winry.

"I apologize, my brother gets overly excited at dances." Ed said. Winry smiled.

"It's all right." Winry allowed herself to be pulled off the ground. She stared into his eyes. His eyes were golden. Like his hair. Oh, his hair was so golden, like her step mother's finest piece of jewelry. And his eyes sparkled too...or maybe it was because of the reflection? His eyes...how can they be so-

"Uh...I guess I better go back?" Edward interrupted. Winry blinked and realized she had been staring at him for a long time. She blushed.

"OH! I'm sorry, please forgive me, Prince Edward." Winry said. Edward smiled.

"Please, just 'Ed'. That's what my brother and friends call me."

"Oh...oh, yes! Thank you, E-Ed." Winry stuttered, unable to take her eyes off his smile. He nodded and turned.

"Okay, where is that little sneak-What the! He ran away!" Ed growled. Winry smiled.

"I think he ran to the punch bowl." Winry offered. Ed grinned.

"Thanks. I'll see you." and off he went. Winry's heart calmed down, and the heat removed from her face. She then realized it was completely silent in the ballroom except for the sounds of whispering and gasping. Then they returned to their ballroom chatter. Winry shook herself off.

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. Winry turned around, and almost ran away.

"Hello. Are you new? I'm Rose. Whats your name?" Winry's stepsister asked. Apparently, she did not recognize Winry, which was good. Winry blinked. Rose was acting so nice, exactly the thoughts someone who first met Rose would think. Winry new she was jealous, and trying to befriend Winry so that she could try to attract Ed's attention.

"Annabelle." Winry lied with a smile. Rose smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said. There was a moment of silence and then it seemed like Rose had exploded.

"OH MY GOSH ISN'T THE PRINCE SO CUTE?! Oh, his golden eyes just make me feel like I might faint! Isn't his smile just SO adorable? And the way he talks? And the way he walks? And the way he laughs-oh my heart just melts! doesn't yours? You are SO lucky you met him that way! Don't you think so too? I wish I could be his girlfriend! Don't you? Who am I kidding? Who wouldn't want to?! LOOK at him! He is just about the most gorgeous thing I have EVER SEEN." Rose paused for a sigh, then started up again. Winry looked flustered until everyone moved to the center to slow dance. Rose squealed and started searching for Edward to dance.

Suddenly, Winry felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ed.

"Um, hi. Want to dance?" Ed asked, nervous. Rose's jaw dropped. Her face turned red and she stepped in front of Winry.

"Heeeeey, Eeeed. Want to dance?" She purred, fluttering her eyelashes, but only succeeded in looking like she was just twitching. Winry actually felt worried for her. Ed raised his eyebrow at Rose's malfunctioning eye.

"Um...no, thats okay." He responded. He turned to Winry again and looked hopeful. Winry blinked. Wasn't that a little...rude? She pushed that thought away and mustered a smile while

Rose seethed and turned an unattractive shade of purple.

"I would love to." and so they did.

zxxxzxzxzczxzxzxxxx

Winry had the best moment of her life.

They danced, laughed, talked, and even got close enough to share secrets. Edward took Winry out to the garden, where the fountain burbled and the trees waved at walked across a pond, and they sat at the bridge and talked. Ed told Winry about his automail that he kept a secret about, and only his parents and brother knew about. He lost his leg and arm in a carriage crash when he was young.

"See?" Ed pulled his glove off and showed the hand. "And my leg is like that, too." Winry's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"My old automail mechanic died of a cold, so I haven't been able to get it repaired. There's some delay in it from time to time, but it's okay." Edward said.

"I love automail." Winry said, shyly. Ed looked at her in surprise.

"You do?"

Wnry nodded.

"My mother was an expert at it. Well, before she died, of course. But never mind that. She did teach me a lot about automail, too." Winry explained in a rush. She flushed under the prince's steady gaze on her.

"Wow. Then maybe you could repair mine?" Ed said with a bright smile. Winry blushed even more.

"Uh-um...I don't think I'm good enough to be a PRINCE'S mechanic..." Winry said quickly. Ed laughed.

"Nah. I would have you and no one else, because you're perfect the way you are." He said. Winry froze.

"Uh...gah..." she struggled to say something. Ed turned bright red.

"Did...did I just say that out loud?" Ed groaned. Winry nodded, and he face-palmed.

"Arg, me and my big mouth-WHOA!" Ed suddenly became off balance and flipped backwards off the bridge. Winry spun around and grabbed his arm before he landed in the water. He stared at her and broke into a toothy grin.

" Well, that was eventful. Want to go back into the dance?" Winry giggled and they made their way back.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

Everyone stared at them as they spent time together. Ladies had envious looks on their faces- especially Rose. Every now and then, Winry would see, over Edward's shoulder, Alphonse, looking excited and watching them before happily walking away. Winry was having so much fun she didn't even hear the clock ringing, announcing midnight. It was 12:01 when Winry felt her body get cold. And the gown melted away, along with the earrings, the hairdo, and everything else. She was back in her ugly brown dress. Winry froze, and her face turned red. 12:00, 12:00, 12:00-It couldn't be! Ed stared at her in surprise. She backed away from him, and guests started to stare. There was a screech coming, and her stepmother appeared.

"You! How dare you! How could you come here! oh, this is just so embarrassing!" her stepmother ranted, and anger seeped from her. Winry's heart pounded, and she turned and ran. She realized she still had the glass slippers on her feet- but kept on running. She felt it slip and fall behind on the palace's stairs to the entrance. But she ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. Shame pounded like a heartbeat in her ears, and she kept on running.

zxzxzxzxzx xzxzxxzx

Back at the castle, the stepmother continued to scream, practically pulling her hair out. Rose stared at the open door, not believing that "Annabelle" was actually her drab sister, Winry. Ed rushed and skidded to a stop at the doorway.

"B-brother! What happened? Did you get her name?" Al asked, frantically.

"I don't know, Al. Her name-oh, dang it." Ed's heart dropped when he realized he did not get her name. He noticed asmall glimmer on the stairs. He walked down and picked up a small, delicate slipper, that had to be that girl's. He sighed and looked,

longingly, in the direction she had gone.

**Yay, first chapter and lotta romance! ^_^ I hope you liked it. Can anyone guess what Disney Princess this was from? *scratches head* well, it's kinda obvious. The next chapter is another fairy tale, but a continuation...if that makes sense...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! second chapter~! Enjoy!**

Ed had trouble sleeping last night. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He had ordered a search party, and they were already out and searching. He sighed, and looked out the window. He then picked up the glass slipper and examined it with another sigh.

zxzxzxzxzxzxxzzxz

"I want you to find her! You understand, do you? Kill her! And bring her heart to me!" The stepmother snapped at the man with raven-colored hair. He nodded, bowed, and left.

"I hope you do your job, Mr. Mustang."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzx

Rose and her sister, Sheska, hid in their room. Rose tried to avoid her mother because it seemed like she was losing her mind. Rose was jealous and disliked her stepsister, Winry, but she didn't want to KILL her. She heard a man's voice, and then her mother's. Rose worried about Winry, and needed to tell someone about this.

zxzzzxzxzxzxszz

Winry panted and wobbled. She had taken her other shoe off to run faster. She was so exhausted, for she had run all night. She was in the woods, and far-at least she hoped-far away from the castle where her humiliation was left behind. Winry stumbled and collapsed to the ground. She crawled over to a rock that had a bed of moss on it, and that was where she slept.

xzxzxzxzxzxzz

Winry twitched. She felt a presence, behind her, and maybe a crackling of twigs. But she wasn't so sure. Her mind slipped between sleep and consciousness, until she was wide awake when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and screamed, startling some birds from their tree. There was a man with black hair and dark eyes. His eyes were wide, a knife poised in his hand.

"P-please-please, let me go!" Winry started to cry as she tried to move away from him. The man wavered, his arm loosening up.

"Who are you?!" Winry cried. The man lowered the knife until it dropped in the dirt, startling Winry.

"I...am Roy Mustang. I was sent by your stepmother. To kill you." Mustang said in a low voice. Winry covered her mouth.

"She..." Mustang suddenly leaned down and grabbed her shoulders.

"You must run! She is after you, and will do anything to kill you!" Mustang said. Winry's eyes widened.

"But...I have no place to go." Winry whispered. The man's eyes softened.

"I do. If you continue straight from this rock, there will be a cottage. There

my friends are there, and they will help you." Winry's heart welled with hope.

"Thank you! Oh, Thank you!" she cried. Mustang nodded, and turned away.

"Go! I need to return to your stepmother. I will create a decoy!" Mustang urges, and Winry took off, heading in the direction of the cottage.

zxzzxzxzxzxzzz

Winry tripped over a root, and her shoe slipped from her hand and skid across the mossy ground. She had cuts and scratches over her arms and face. Dirt decorated her face, and bug bites would appear here and there.

Winry groaned, and picked herself up. She looked for her precious glass shoe and gasped sharply when the place where it fell was empty.

Winry panicked and scrambled around, trying to find it. Then she heard some whispering.

" LOOK at it! Isn't it the most beautiful thing in the world?!"

" Yeah. Look at the craftsmanship. Not bad."

"Do you think Mustang will like it?"

" What would he do with it?"

Winry frowned and silently stepped towards the source of the whispers. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed two short figures. One had wispy blond hair. The one next to her had short blond hair and was smoking a pipe.

"Ex-excuse me." Winry said, and the two dwarfs jumped. The girl with blond hair pulled out a small club.

"Whoa!" Winry said, and backed away. The man hid the shoe behind his back.

"Who are you and how did you find us?!" The woman shouted, waggling the club in her face.

"There was a kind man! His name was Roy Mustang, and he told me to find a cottage with dwarves where they can help me." Winry Explained, eyeing the club. The woman lowered her

club and gave a soft smile of realization.

"Oh! Mustang? Yes, we know him!" the woman said. The man that was smoking the pipe snorted.

"He's more like our BOSS." The woman whapped him lightly on the head and he gave a yelp.

"Hello. I am Riza Hawkeye, and this is Jean Havoc, also known as ." Havoc grumbled about his nickname.

"And you are?" Riza asked. Winry smiled with relief.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell." Riza nodded in satisfaction, then gasped.

"Oh, LOOK at you! Poor thing! All those scratches and wounds! Come, let's go to the cottage and we'll take care of you." Riza guided Winry to a cozy looking cottage and there she was greeted by more dwarves. She remembered all of them had nicknames.

Kain Fuery had the nickname of bashful, Vato Falman is sleepy, Heymans Breda was grumpy, Maes Hughes was Happy, and Black Hayate, Riza's dog, was dopey. Winry settled in nicely, enjoying the company and the kind people.

zxzxzxzxzxzzxz

"Winry, we have to go to work. Now remember-" Riza announced.

"-don't open the door for any strangers, remember to lock the door behind you guys, and don't give ANY signs that someone lives here if there are

signs of someone approaching. Yes, I know, Riza. Thank you. I'll be fine." Winry finished with a smile.

She was now wearing a red dress that Riza had made, and cooked for the dwarves in exchange for their hospitality. They left with hearty goodbyes, and left. Winry sighed and surveyed the cottage. It was quite a mess, and being an expert on cleaning ever since she was little, she did just that.

zxzxzxzxzxzxz

"Her heart, madame." Roy Mustang presented a heart to the stepmother. He had secretly caught a deer and cut its heart out. He placed it into a bag and gave it to the woman. She sneered and snatched it away.

"Good." Was all she said.

zxxzxz

Sheska ran up the stairs. (I had absolutely no idea who I should put as the second step sister...and Sheska too nice to be an evil stepsister...so I was a little upset…)

She stopped at her mother's room and pushed her glasses up. She saw a small bag, and ventured over it. She opened her mouth to scream but calmed herself down. It's a heart. She thought. She excitedly began to examine it, remembering all the information she had read in the library in their home. She frowned.

"Why, it's a deer's heart." She whispered. Suddenly, her mother appeared.

"It's a WHAT. I'm sorry, darling. I didn't quite catch that?" Sheska jumped.

"Oh, good afternoon, mother. This is a deer's heart." Sheska explained. Her mother's eye began to boil with anger. She stomped out the room, much to Sheska's confusion, and spotted Mustang, getting ready to leave.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME! How dare you! YOU VILE CREATURE YOU LIED TO ME! MY DAUGHTER SAID IT WAS A DEER'S HEART!" the stepmother screeched, turning red.

Mustang turned around in surprise. He saw

the stepmother charging at him and he turned and ran. He leaped onto his horse expertly as he heard calls for guards. He reared the horse and took off to the castle.

zxzzzxzxxzxzxzzxzz

Mustang leapt off the horse and raced up the steps. The guards made no move to stop him, for he was well known around the castle.

"Prince Edward!" he yelled. Ed came running down the stairs.

"Mustang? What is it?" Mustang painted and motioned for Ed to follow him to the stables.

"I did what you ordered, to spy on the girl's family. Her sisters are spoiled but can be kind. The Stepmother is absolutely insane. She had ordered me, not only to kill her stepdaughter, but to bring her heart back." Mustang explained as he tended his horse who had made it's own

way to the stables. Edward frowned.

"And did you?"

"No. I gave a deer's heart. I know where she went." Mustang said. Ed's eyes widened.

"You DID?! Where is she?! She is alright, right? Take me to her!" Ed said frantically. mustang shook his head.

"I cannot. With that crazy stepmother loose you are in danger. You must wait-"

"No. I need to find her NOW. I Can defend for myself. At midnight, meet me at the stables. You WILL show me where she is, that is an order!" Ed snapped. Mustang frowned, but nodded.

zzzzzzxzxzxzxzxxzxzzxxzxz

"Mustang?" Ed whispered into the darkness of the stables. A horse snorted, and suddenly Mustang appeared.

They silently packed items necessary for the trip and loaded them onto a horse. They grabbed their own and mounted on them. They walked them out of the castle and rode into a gallop.

zxzxzxzxzxxzxzxz

The stepmother stomped around, seething.

"If he cannot kill her, I shall!" The stepmother flew up to her chambers and prepared a disguise.

zxxxxzxzxzxz

Winry hummed as she scrubbed the floor. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She froze, remembering the rules. Then he heard a crackly voice call out, "Hello? is anyone there? Oh, would you like to try and apple?" Winry paused and thought. She sounded old. And she is

selling apples.

Well, how dangerous could an old lady be? Winry stood and opened the door and came face to face with an old lady. Something about her seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Apple?" the old woman wheezed. Winry smiled.

"Why yes, thank you!" Winry took a bite. It was sweet. Sweeter than anything she could imagine. Winry took another bite when she felt it. Her mouth felt prickly. Then it hurt. Then it began to burn, and the feeling of glass cutting through your body made Winry double over, dropping the apple. The old woman cackled, and watch Winry writhe in pain.. Winry panted as tears poured down her face. Something warm filled up her mouth, and she coughed. Winry gasped at blood splattered out. Poisoned. The apple was...poisoned...help...Winry thought before her thought turned gray and purple. Then there was a bright flash and she blacked out.

zxzxzxzxzxzxxxzx

The stepmother smiled maniacally.

"Ah, my precious little STEPdaughter...Such a shame. I was trying to get Prince Edward and my daughter together, but of course, my wretched little piece of trash got in the way and ruined it." She kicked Winry so that her face was facing up.

"But...if I can use you as a hostage to bribe-no, force- the prince to marry Rose, and then I would be able to take the kingdom over...step by step...even if it means to get rid of Rose...as...well." the stepmother grinned. Then she leaned down, picked Winry's limp body up, and ran into the forest.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Riza froze. Strange. she thought. I feel like I need to go home. Havoc pulled the pipe from his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"You okay there, Hawkeye?" he asked. Riza shook her head and thought about Winry. Fear struck her heart.

"You worryin' about the lil girl?" Havoc frowned. Riza stared at him. Havoc shrugged.

"Hey, she's pretty old enough to take care of herself. Don't worry-"

"Havoc. Get the others. We need to go." riza said in a rush. She began packing her bags, and it was Havoc's turn to stare at her.

"What? Hey, I told you there's no need-"

"NOW, Havoc! Please! I'll go first, just gather up the crew!" Riza snapped, and took off. Havoc frowned, but did her orders.

zxzxzxzxz

Roy ducked under a low branch.

He slowed his horse, Edward doing the same. Mustang looked up into the trees. He saw some smoke coming from a direction and rode to it. Minutes later, they reached a clearing.

Edward was surprised to see a cottage, sitting just randomly in the woods. They rode forward, and with each step Edward grew more impatient.

zxzxzxzxz

Riza crashed through the bushes, panting. She saw the cottage and ran. Suddenly, a large figure cut her off in her path and she halted. It was Mustang. And the prince.

"Mustang! Sir! And Prince Edward! It is an honor-"

"Where's the girl?" the prince demanded, his golden eyes angry. Riza frowned.

"She's supposed to be in the cottage. I had a bad feeling, so I rushed back." By now, they had reached the cottage doorway.

"And I did give Winry a warning about-OH MY GOSH!" Riza stared at the splattered blood that soaked its way around the grass. An apple rolled around, lazily.

"Heya, boss. Wassup- Holy cow! What happened here?!" Havoc joined them with the rest of the team. Black Hayate bounded over and sniffed the blood. He crawled back and sneezed.

"Jeezum, what's all this commotion 'bout?" Breda grumbled. He eyed the blood.

"Falman, wake up. Come with me and investigate the house." Breda ordered suddenly, surprising Hawkeye. Falman snorted and blinked.

"Right." They stomped into the house and started searching for Winry.

"What happened to her?! Why is there blood on the ground, huh?!" Ed yelled. Mustang shook his head.

"Watch it. Don't yell at them. Can't you see we're tryna figure it out? Now let's- that an apple?" Mustang said. Black Hayate lumbered over to it. He opened his mouth to take a bite when he froze. He closed his mouth and sniffed the apple. He growled and snorted. Mustang raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting." he ripped off a piece of the peel and placed in front of a stray ant. It crawled on top of it, and started using its antenna. It suddenly stopped, and fell to the grass, dead.

"Poison." Mustang observed. Riza gasped.

"But...where is Winry?!" Riza whispered. Ed frowned.

"Winry? Is that her name?"cEd asked. Mustang, Havoc, and Riza stared at the prince and nodded. Winry. He liked that. It was kind of cute, and a rare name.

"No sign of her." Breda grumbled, returning. Everyone fretted over Winry's sudden absence.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

Winry blinked and frowned where in the word is she? Winry stood up, but collapsed when s rush of memories and pain in her body hit her.

Cottage...old lady...poison...apple...passing out...I didn't die? Winry felt relieved, and managed to get back on her feet. She looked at her surroundings. It was a cute place, really. She was on a small sofa in the room. Lamps, rugs, and dressers were around the room. She noticed a tightly shut window, and curiously opened it. Light smacked Winry in the face and she blinked. Then gasped/screamed.

She was in a tower. literally 100 feet off the ground. I mean, she wasn't the best at calculating heights, but...She began to panic. She crawled around the floor, searching for a way to get out. She poked her head out once more with no luck. She heard a distinct sound of something crackling, and scuttled away from the window. Minutes later, a woman stepped through the window with difficulty. Winry squinted at the bright sunlight. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"YOU!" Winry snarled, getting to her feet. Her stepmother tilted her head.

"Why yes. What about me?" her stepmother gave an evil smile.

"You-you-you-AAAAAAHHH!" Winry grabbed the nearest thing to her-a frying pan- and swung it at her stepmother. She easily dodged it, and grabbed Winry's flailing arms.

"Oh, my little sweetie-pie. You don't understand, do you? I am your only way out of this tower, so you don't want to kill me, do you?" the stepmother cooed. Winry stopped. it was true. Winry stared at her stepmother's smug face. Then she just couldn't take it anymore. Winry snatched a wrench from a table and knocked her stepmother out.

"I don't care if you're my heart, Dante, but you can at least stay quiet for a couple hours."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Ed rode through the forest at top speed. He was determined to find that girl. He and Mustang just decided to search the entire forest. And so they are.

zxzxzxzxzxzxz

Rose paced back and forth as Sheska stared at a page in the book she was reading. Where is our mother? she kept thinking with each turn.

zxzxzxzxzx

Alphonse looked out the window to see his brother riding away into the night. 'Searching for that girl he likes. That's true love right there.' He thought with a smile before returning to bed.

**Ta da! I was debating whether to make Falman Grumpy or Breda. So I stuck with Breda. :) Please review if you get the chance! Sorry if the characters were a little OOC….**


End file.
